Search and destroy
by Misguided-Hurricane
Summary: Histoire fictive entre Hayley Williams  Paramore  et Jared Leto  30 seconds to mars  Language: Anglais/ Français
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire d'Hayley, de Paramore, de Jared ou même de 30stm sont fictives.  
><strong>

** Le texte est en français mais les dialogues sont en anglais quand les personnages sont étranger. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'anglais -_-**

**Enjoy !**

_ Hayley ! Je ne te paye pas pour que tu te tournes les pouces !

Je me retournais vers Jack, mon patron, et soufflais, partant derrière le comptoir du bar où je travaillais.  
>A 22 ans, j'étais étudiante en et en physique-chimie et avais un job de serveuse et de musicienne à mi-temps. L'extase.<br>J'habitais Cannes, ville chaude en cette saison d'été.  
>Dans moins de deux mois, mes partielles seraient terminés. Ma 4ème année validé, je serais, enfin, en vacance.<br>Je regardais l'horloge, accrochée au dessus de la machine à café. Encore 20 minutes de service et je pourrais retrouver mes amis...  
>J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et relevais la tête afin d'apercevoir le client. Il portait un chapeau et des lunettes noirs, si bien qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître, qui qu'il soit. Il avait un bermuda noir, des vans et un débardeur blanc, dévoilant ses muscles. D'ailleurs, il remarqua mes yeux sur son torse, ce qui le fit sourire.<br>Bon dieu ! Il devrait être damné pour un sourire comme ça !  
>Je replongeais dans mes cours, histoire de sauver les apparences et continuais d'écrire mes cours alors qu'il arrivait face à moi.<p>

_- Hi ! Do you...speak english ?_

Je l'observais sans parler.

- Je...hum...je soui...cheurch...

Il essayait tant bien que mal de prononcer une phrase en français. Aussi incompréhensible que du chinois !

_- How can I help you ?_

Il me regarda, un léger rire lui échappant.

_- I'm looking for my bro', I think he's in the beach._  
><em>- Oh...follow me.<em>

Nous sortons du bar et je lui montre le chemin.

_- Right this way._  
><em>- 'Kay, thanks !<em>  
><em>- No problem.<em>

Il agita sa main en signe d'au revoir et disparu au coin de la rue.

- Jack ! J'y vais !  
>- N'oublie pas pour demain soir !<br>- T'en fais pas, bonne soirée !  
>- A toi aussi Hayley !<p>

Je rassemblais mes affaires et filais vers le magasin de musique à vélo. Kyle et Jessee m'attendaient dedans, scillonant déjà les rayons.  
>Je rentrais, saluais le gérant et avançais vers mes amis.<p>

- Salut les mecs !  
>- Hales ! On a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Fit Kyle.<br>- Ah...?  
>- Tu sais demain, pour le concert ? Continua Jessee.<br>- Ouais...  
>- Bah, un type qui est proprio' d'une salle de concert veut venir nous écouter, histoire de voir si nos chansons s'apparente pas avec de la merde.<br>- C'est mort. On a personne pour chanter.

Ils me fixèrent tous les deux.

- Dans vos rêves les clowns ! Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne chantais pas. T'as qu'à le faire Kyle !  
>- Ouais mais bon, une voix de fille c'est quand même mieux !<br>- Shut ! Moi, je gère ma gratte.  
>- Hey, miss vantarde, au lieu de parler, placarde donc ces affiches pour le concert de demain ! Ironisa Jessee.<p>

Je lui tirais la langue, attrapais les flayeurs et sortis dans la rue en coller quelques unes sur la façade. Je passais ensuite à la rue d'en face et en mis trois sur un mur.  
>Lorsque je rentrais de nouveau dans le magasin de musique, un homme me fonça dessus, faisant tomber toutes mes feuilles.<br>Folle de rage, je les ramassais et me relevais, prête à incendié l'homme en question.

_- I'm sorry !_

C'était la fête des anglais aujourd'hui ? Deux fois en une journée !

_- You again !_

Il rigola, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_- I was on my way then I saw this store and I came in._  
><em>- Huh...be careful when you walk.<em>  
><em>- Sorry...Do you work here ?<em>  
><em>- No. <em>_I just like this place._  
><em>- Yes, that's quiet.<em>

Il prit un de mes flayeurs et le regarda. Il ne comprenait surement pas ce qui y était écrit.

_- My friend and I have a show tomorrow night._  
><em>- Oh ! Sounds nice !<em>  
><em>- You can come in.<em>  
><em>- I'd like to but I'm really busy. I'll try.<em>  
><em>- If you don't want to...<em>  
><em>- It will be a pleasure to hear you.<em>  
><em>- I'm not singing.<em>  
>- Hey, Hales ! Tu prends la guitare bleue ou la noire ?<p>

Jessee était dans l'arrière salle, devant nos instruments.

- La rouge !  
>- Pouah, t'es chiante !<br>- Ouais, je sais.

Je rigolais, me retournant vers l'anglais. Il me dévisageait, un sourire collé au visage.

_- You don't speak french, do you ?_  
>- Juste en petit peu.<br>_- I like your accent !_

Il s'esclaffa.

_- May I invite you for a coffee ?_  
><em>- Let my ask my friend...<em> LES GARS !  
>- QUOI ?<br>- SA VOUS DERANGE SI JE SORS ?  
>- Quand je dis qu'elle est chiante...T'AS UNE HEURE TOP CHRONO !<p>

Je levais les yeux au ciel, attrapant mon sac et entraîné l'inconnu avec moi dans la rue.

_- So, I think you have no idea where we going, right ?_  
><em>- I let you pick a place.<em>  
><em>- Mh...Starbucks or a typical french coffee ?<em>  
><em>- Wanna try the french thing.<em>  
><em>- Okay, let's go !<em>

Nous marchions encore un bon moment sans parler et nous arrivions au "Digital Caf3". Mon ami, si je pouvais le nommer ainsi, n'arrêter pas de regarder de tous les côtés. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était paranoïaque.  
>Dans la salle, il y avait une petite scène de karaoké, des tables éparpillés et un grand comptoir installé tout à fait sur la droite.<br>Nous prîmes place et le garçon me laissa commander pour nous. Pendant ce temps, il était penché sur son téléphone, il me semblait qu'il écrivait un texto. D'ailleurs, il paraissait un peu inquiet.

_- Is everything alright ?_

Il releva la tête vers moi.

_- Sure ! Is that a problem if my brother join us ?_  
><em>- Not at all.<em>

Le serveur arriva au même moment avec nos caffés.  
>Le garçon téléphona à son frère. Pendant ce temps, je regardais par la fenêtre, observant le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à s'assombrirent, signe d'orage.<br>Je me penchais vers mon sac, en sortie un bloc note et un stylo et commençais à dessiner le ciel. J'y ajoutais les arbres et la façade du restaurant mais, contrairement à la réalité, mon paysage était sombre, sans couleur et ternit par la pluie.

_- That's beautiful..._

Je me retournais vers la voix.

_- ...But a little bit sad._

Je lui lançais un demi-sourire, posais mon bloc et bus un peu de caffée.  
>Il prit mon dessin, sortit une couleur jaune de ma boîte de crayon et coloria un soleil caché derrière les nuages.<p>

_- I like express feelings in art._  
><em>- Why the rain ?<em>  
><em>- For some reason, everybody think rain is sad but it makes me happy.<em>  
><em>- Really ?<em>  
><em>- Yeah, I like feel the rain on my skin or smell the tree.<em>

Il me regarda et commença a rigoler.

_- You're incredible !_  
><em>- Sorry, sometimes I speak too much.<em>  
><em>- Don't apologize, I like that...So, you told me you're in a band. What kind of music ?<em>  
><em>- Rock.<em>  
><em>- What band are you listen ?<em>  
><em>- Everything...Radiohead, Red Hot, Metallica, Thirty seconds to mars, the pixies...<em>  
><em>- Thirty seconds to mars ?<em>  
><em>- Yes. I pretty like the singer's voice.<em>  
><em>- Did you see him ?<em>  
><em>- No. Something weird about me. People often say that the eyes is the reflexion of the soul. I think it's just some stupidities. I need to hear a voice or a sound to know. Just the way they are and not the way they look. It's kinda freaky.<em>  
><em>- I think it's awesome !<em>  
><em>- Maybe that's why I reconize any voice anywhere.<em>

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand un homme arriva, tout vêtue de noir, exactement comme mon compagnon. Il avait les mêmes traits que l'homme face à moi.  
>Il arriva devant nous.<p>

_- Sorry bro', they ran after me._

Alors c'était son frère...  
>Il me lorgna puis fixa son frère.<p>

_- I probably should go._  
><em>- You can stay.<em>  
><em>- Apparently you have to talk and my friends waiting for me.<em>  
><em>- I'll see you tomorrow.<em>

J'arrachais un morceau de papier de mon bloc note et y notais l'adresse du café.

_- The concert takes place there. Come at 8 p.m_  
><em>- Noted.<em>

Je me retournais vers son frère.

_- Nice to meet you._  
><em>- My pleasure.<em>

Je me levais, me dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Wait ! I don't even know your name !_

Je me retournais vers lui.

_- You don't need it._

Cette fois ce fut son frère qui rie.  
>Je lui laissais le dessin sur la table et m'eclipsais afin de rejoindre Jesse et Kyle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_M__aybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_"

L'heure du concert approchait à grand pas.  
>J'étais vraiment très stressé, d'autant plus que cet homme (dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom) serait probablement là.<br>Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'intimidait.  
>Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas travaillé et avais passé la journée avec les gars. Nous avions répété au moins trois heures d'affilé.<br>Kyle était déjà sur place, dans le bar. Jesse était venu me chercher en voiture après que je me sois préparé et nous étions en route.

- Pas trop le trac ? S'amusa-t-il.  
>- Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression que mon estomac est en bouilli !<br>- Il y aura juste quelques trentaine de personne, Hales !  
>- Quand même. En plus avec ce type qui vient pour nous écouter...<br>- C'est sure. T'imagine si on signe un contrat ? La classe !  
>- Vous vous êtes décidé qui aller chanter ?<br>- Kyle. Mais je te dis que ce serait mieux avec ta voix.  
>- J'ai déjà dit non, c'est pas négociable.<br>- T'es énervante comme fille...  
>- Je sais !<p>

Il rigola et se gara près de l'entrée du bar.  
>On sortit de la voiture, prenant chacun notre instrument.<br>Kyle était déjà sur la scène, il venait de finir de monter la batterie. Plusieurs amplis étaient déjà en place, et le micro semblait opérationnel. Apparemment, il ne manquait plus que les guitares.

- Enfin ! Cria Kyle. Vous en avez pas marre de me donner tout le sale boulot ?  
>- Monsieur se plaint parce qu'il fait des branchements maintenant, ironisai-je.<p>

Il lança une baguette sur moi que je rattrapais de justesse.  
>Jesse et moi montons sur scène pour accorder nos guitares et commençons à jouer pour régler la sono.<p>

- Bon, les jeunes, appela Jack, la salle va commencer à se remplir. Il est déjà 18 heures.  
>- Plus que deux heures ! S'extasia Jesse.<br>- Il est malade, murmurai-je.

Je passais derrière le comptoir et commençais à sortir des verres pour les clients tandis que les deux autres garçons prirent place à une table en attendant.  
>Pendant les deux heures restantes, nous ne fîmes que parler, imaginer ce qui arriverait si jamais quelqu'un nous repérer.<br>A 20 heures, la salle commença à vraiment se remplir. Les gens buvaient, Jack avait déjà mis un peu de musique.  
>Je regardais dans la salle, à la recherche de mon nouvel ami que je ne trouvais pas. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas pu venir...<br>Jack monta sur la scène et prit le micro.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Cria-t-il. Ce soir est un peu spécial. Pour la première fois dans ce bar, l'un de mes groupes préférés, qui n'est pas le plus connu, nous fait l'honneur de nous offrir un magnifique concert. Merci de faire une ovation à Paramore !

La salle applaudit et Jesse court vers la batterie tandis que Kyle et moi prenons nos guitares et je commençais à parler.

- Merci d'être venu ! On va commencer avec une chanson qui s'appelle Conspiracy

Je fis les premiers accords et les gars me suivirent.  
>Kyle débuta le chant et je faisais les chœurs.<br>A un moment, et je suis sure que c'était seulement pour m'embêter, on devait chanter une phrase ensemble et il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Moi qui étais certaine d'avoir l'une des voix les plus horribles au monde, j'espérais que le public ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
>On joua au moins une dizaine de chansons avant de remercier le public et de sortir de scène.<br>Heureux comme pas possible, des étoiles pleins les yeux, encore sous le choc du show qu'on venait de faire, on s'assit à une table, pas loin du comptoir, et aucun de nous ne dit un mot.

- Bonsoir, se présenta quelqu'un.

Nous tournons la tête vers l'homme en question. Il était grand, blond, les yeux marrons et semblait avoir la quarantaine..

- Je me présente : Je suis Andrew Weiss, manageur chez Fueled by Ramen.

Kyle failli avaler son coca de travers.

- J'ai trouvé votre musique très intéressante.  
>- Normalement c'est Hayley qui chante, fit remarquer Jesse.<p>

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Oh, intéressant...Je vous laisse ma carte, j'aimerais beaucoup vous faire enregistrer une maquette.  
>- Sérieux ? Chuchota Kyle, complètement choqué.<p>

Andrew rigola, posa sa carte sur la table et s'en alla.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Cria Kyle.  
>- Hey ! Ton langage ! Grondai-je.<br>- Désolé maman...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pris le paquet de cigarette de Jesse et sortis du bar par derrière pour aller fumer.  
>Lorsque j'allumais la cigarette, je vis une ombre s'approcher de moi et remarquais qu'il s'agissait de mon anglais préféré.<p>

- _Hi _! Le saluai-je.  
>- <em>Nice show !<em>

Il s'adossa au mur et regarda mes clopes.

- _Do you wanna smoke ?_  
><em>- I don't smoke, it's not healthy.<em>

Je rigolais.

_- So, you were here..._  
><em>- Yes, and I pretty like your voice.<em>  
><em>- Liar.<em>  
><em>- I'm not lying.<em>  
><em>- I didn't see you.<em>  
><em>- I was behind the stage.<em>  
><em>- Oh...<em>

J'écrasais ma clope et comptais rentrer quand l'homme m'attrapa par le poignet. Je me retournais vers lui, le fixant.

_- Can we just...stay outside for a moment..._  
><em>- Sure.<em>

J'envoyais un message aux gars, leur disant que j'allais me promener et emmenais l'inconnu sur la plage la plus proche. A 21h30, il n'y avait jamais personne ici.  
>Le soleil était déjà couché et la vue était magnifique. Il faisait noir, nous étions sur le sable, face à la mer.<br>J'enlevais mes chaussures et enfonçais mes pieds dans le sable devenu froid. J'adorais faire ça.  
>Il rigola puis fit de même.<p>

_- I like this place, it's so quiet._

Il ne répondit pas et me tendit la main pour m'entraîner près de l'eau. Nous trempons nos pieds et je le sens sourire alors qu'il est derrière moi.

_- I don't know if I ever told you but you're beautiful..._

Je me retournais vers lui et plongeais mes yeux dans ses pupilles bleus. Dieu qu'il était magnifique !

_- And you don't know my name._  
><em>- Hayley<em>  
><em>- How...<em>  
><em>- I heard your friends.<em>  
><em>- Well that's not fair !<em>  
><em>- What ? Why ?<em>  
><em>- I don't know yours.<em>  
><em>- Joseph. But you can call me Joe.<em>  
><em>- Then call me Hales.<em>

Nous nous assîmes sur le sable, les pieds encore dans l'eau. Une question me trottait dans la tête mais je n'osais pas la lui poser.

_- You seem nervous..._  
><em>- I was just thinking...How long do you stay in France ?<em>  
><em>- A couple week.<em>

Je souris franchement, contente à l'idée des prochaines sorties que je pourrais faire avec lui.

_- I give you my phone number, then we could hang out._  
><em>- Okay, let's do this !<em>

Une nouvelle fois, son portable sonna. (Il n'arrêtait jamais). Il répondit et parla si vite que je ne compris rien du tout.  
>En l'attendant, je pris la feuille sur laquelle il allait marquer son numéro et, avec son stylo, dessinais la plage sur fond noir sur le dos du papier.<p>

_- I'm sorry,_ dit-il, _my brother is just a little worry that I spent the night out in an unknown town._  
><em>- Oh, well, if you need help, just tell me.<em>

Il sourit et pencha la tête vers mon dessin.

_- You like draw sad things, don't you ?_  
><em>- Drawing express feelings.<em>  
><em>- And now you feel sad...<em>  
><em>- What ? No ! I'm always like that.<em>  
><em>- Why ?<em>  
><em>- I don't know. I guess I miss my brother.<em>  
><em>- Where is he ?<em>  
><em>- He died few months ago. He was a soldier in the U.S army<em>  
><em>- I'm sorry...<em>  
><em>- Don't be.<em>

Une larme roula sur ma joue, qu'il essuya d'un doigt.

_- You won't be ever sad._  
><em>- I hope so...<em>  
><em>- Can I hug you ?<em>

Je laissais échapper un petit rire alors qu'il ouvrit les bras et je me blottis contre lui. Il sentait bon et, ma tête contre son torse, j'étais bien.  
>Il referma ses bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui.<br>En dépits du faite que je le connaissais depuis deux jours, et qu'il aurait très bien pu être un psychopathe, je n'avais pas peur. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de mon frère, j'étais juste parfaitement bien, comme à l'abri de tout.

_- Thanks,_ murmurai-je.  
><em>- Don't you know ? I love helping girls in distress !<em>

Je rigolais doucement et essuyais les quelques larmes qui m'avait échappé.

_- So, you never told me, what are you doing here ?_  
><em>- Well...I thought you had invited me to the show...<em>  
><em>- I mean in France<em>

Il ne me regarda pas et s'obstina à fixer un point imaginaire au dessus de la mer.

_- I...I'm here on vacation with my old brother._  
><em>- Oh ! And what's your job ?<em>

Il sourit, amusé par mon interrogatoire.

_- I...try to be an actor._  
><em>- Woh ! Sounds awesome !<em>  
><em>- It is...No...Huh...I mean...Forget it...<em>

Il semblait frustré et commença à marcher vers le bar.

_- Joe ! Wait !_

Je courus après lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

_- I'm sorry if I offended you._  
><em>- What? Oh, don't worry Hayley, that's not about you.<em>  
><em>- So what's wrong ?<em>

Il ne répondit pas et se posta devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

_- Listen, I don't want to hurt you._  
><em>- What do you mean ?<em>  
><em>- I know it's going to happen if I become your friend.<em>  
><em>- Okay...You... Spook me...<em>  
><em>- It's bound to happen. Gosh I hate when people lie.<em>  
><em>- Oh, so you think I'm a fucking liar ?<em>

Il secoua la tête et recommença à marcher.

_- For fuck sake ! What the hell is going on ?_  
><em>- We should go back to the bar.<em>  
><em>- No ! Stop beating around the bush ! Talk !<em>  
><em>- Hayley...<em>  
><em>- You're hurting me right now and I don't even understand why !<em>

Il essuya de s'approcher de moi mais je reculais.

_- I'm sorry, Hales. You know, I lost a lot of people because of...me, I guess... and I...I'm just afraid of being your friend and...mess it up..._  
><em>- Wait...that's all ?<em>

Je rigolais.

_- You know what ? Let's start by the beginning, let's go out !_  
><em>- Great idea ! What do you want to do ?<em>  
><em>- It's up to you.<em>  
><em>- Okay then meet me at the bar tomorrow, we're going to visit Cannes !<em>  
><em>- Eight o'clock ?<em>  
><em>- Let's say nine.<em>

Il sourit, prit ma main et m'entraîna sur le chemin du retour. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Nous nous contentions de regarder le ciel. Aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée, il fallait le reconnaitre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"**__C__ause you remind me all the time_

_When we were so alive_

_Do you remember that ?_

_Do you remember that ?__**"**_

- Mais pourquoi je peux pas ?

Je me retournais vers ma petite sœur de huit ans, Juliet, et lui souris.

- Parce que je sors avec un garçon. La prochaine fois je t'emmènerais, promis.

- Il s'appelle comment le garçon ?

- Joseph.

- Berk !

Je rigolais.

- Alors je peux jouer avec ta guitare aujourd'hui ?

- Non plus. Pas quand je ne suis pas là. Mais j'ai une mission très importante pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu vas rester avec maman et faire attention à elle.

- ...et si elle m'a oublié ?

- C'est impossible Julie, elle t'aime trop.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, et tu sais comment faire pour ne pas qu'elle oublie ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Il faut lui rappeler tout le temps qui on est, d'accord ? Raconte-lui des souvenirs, elle adore ça.

- Tu reviendras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Surement ce soir. Je dirais à la nounou de t'apporter un hamburger si tu veux !

- Oui !

Elle sourit, heureuse.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

Je me tournais vers elle. Je portais un short rouge, un tee-shirt blanc tagué "paramore" et des doc Martens noire.

- Jolie !

- Parfait ! Surtout, tu fermes bien la porte et tu ne laisses pas maman sortir, compris ? La nounou sera là dans 10 minutes.

Elle sauta dans mes bras, embrassa ma joue et partit vers sa chambre.

Mon père travaillait beaucoup pour pouvoir subvenir au besoin de ma famille, quant à ma mère, elle n'en était plus capable. Depuis maintenant exactement un an et demi, elle était atteinte d'Alzheimer. Malheureusement, notre budget ne nous permettait pas de la mettre dans un centre de soin approprié.

J'attrapais mon sac, mis mes écouteurs d'ipod dans mes oreilles et sortis prendre mon vélo. Le bar était à environ 20 minutes de chez moi à bicyclette. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic aujourd'hui et je pu arriver juste à l'heure.

Je regardais la grand horloge au dessus de l'enseigne, elle affichait 9h00. Je sortis mon portable et composais le numéro de Joseph, comptant lui dire que j'étais déjà sur place. Je n'eus même pas le temps de l'appeler que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et le vis, plus resplendissant que jamais. Il portait un pantalon jeans, un débardeur blanc, laissant apercevoir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, et une paire de basket.

Il s'avança vers moi et embrassa ma joue.

_- Hi !_ Lança-t-il joyeusement.

_- Hey !_

_- What have you planned today ?_

_- It's up to you. We can visit the town or do it in my way._

_- Second option._

_- Great !_

J'enchaînais mon vélo et lui attrapais inconsciemment la main. Il sourit face à ce geste et se laissa entraîner.

_- Have you taken your breakfast already ?_ Demandais-je.

_- Yes. You're hungry ?_

_- No. Let's begin the day, you're gonna love it !_

Nous marchons encore 10 minutes et nous voilà arrivait dans le première endroit que je voulais lui montrer. Près de la plage, dans un coin entouré de rocher, il y avait cette petite scène, celle où j'avais jouer pour la première fois. A cet heure-ci, il n'y avait personne mais la place gardait pour autant toute sa beauté.

_- That's beautiful ! _

_- I know. My first show was here._

_- Really ?_

_- Yeah. I was with my brother and he spent like twenty minutes to convince me to go on stage. I remember how nervous I was._

_- I bet it was awesome._

_- I was fourteen. I took my guitar and my mum was screaming my name. I was so ashamed._

Il rigola.

_- That's sweet._

_- Yes, it was._

Je regardais la scène, me remémorant ce souvenir. J'aurais tellement aimé que ma mère se souvienne encore tellement bien de moi.

_- Okay, know what ? Today, I'm gonna try to make you happy, that's my mission._

_- What ?_

_- I hate when I see that look in your eyes, this is just too sad to watch._

_- ...Okay ... Good luck ?_

_- Why thank you !_

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

_- Where are we going now ?_

_- Oh ! I know !_

Je l'entraînais dans plusieurs ruelles, où il voulut parfois s'arrêter pour prendre quelques photos, et nous arrivâmes à un vieux magasin. Tout les fans de rock venaient toujours ici. On pouvait y trouver des vêtements, des CDs, des vinyles, en somme, tout ce qui était vieux.

Joseph écarquilla les yeux quand nous entrâmes dans le magasin et il se dirigea vers le rayon année 80.

Il attrapa un ensemble dans le style Abba et me le tendit.

_- Try on this dress !_

_- Dude ! Are you kidding me ?_

_- Oh c'mon, this is gonna be fun !_

J'attrapais le première ensemble ridicule qui me tombais sous la main et le lui donna.

_- I won't be the only one to be ridiculous. That's not negociable._

Il rigola et entra dans une cabine. Je fis de même.

Lorsque j'en ressortis, j'explosais littéralement de rire en le voyant. Il portait un pantalon blanc à patte d'éléphant avec des bretelles et une chemise blanche à demi ouverte, rentrait dans son bas.

_- That's not even funny !_

_- Oh it is ! You look like a gay !_

_- Well you look like superwoman._

_- Let's take a picture !_

Je donnais l'appareil photo à une passante, qui ne manqua pas de rigoler en nous voyant et Joseph, sans que je m'y attende, me porta dans ses bras au moment où la femme appuyait pour prendre la photo.

Je la remerciais, repris l'appareil et regardais le résultat. On ressemblait à deux adolescents totalement hilares.

Après nous être rhabillés, nous continuâmes nos recherches dans le rayon des vêtements. Au final, il m'avait offert un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Rollings stones et avait prit le même.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le rayon musique, il prit soudainement ma main, les yeux fixaient sur une chose. Lorsque je voulus me retourner pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si choquant dans une étage de musique, il m'entraîna rapidement dehors.

Je le regardais, intriguée par sa réaction.

_- I...I don't like music._

_- What a beautiful lie !_

Il sembla troublé par mes mots.

_- Joe, are you okay ?_

_- Yes ! Let's choose another place !_

_- ...Alright..._

Il reprit ma main, qu'il avait lâchée entre temps, et je l'emmenais cette fois sur la croisette. Il ne voulut par trop s'approcher de l'endroit, pour une raison que j'ignore, et prétexta un mal de jambes. Vue qu'il était presque midi, je le fis encore un peu marcher jusqu'à un petit restaurant. On s'assit à une table et le serveur arrive avec deux cartes.

Joseph me montra ce qu'il voulait et je commandais pour tous les deux. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, il fut surpris de voir que je ne mangeais qu'une salade.

_- Are you sick ?_

_- I ... don't pretty like... eating_

_- Well you should at least eat some meat._

_- I'm vegetarian._

_- Seriously ?_

_- Yes. Is that surprise you ?_

_- A little. I am too._

_- Wait, you're also veggie ?_

_- Actually, I'm vegan. _

_- Woh ! Poor you !_

Il rigola et commença à manger. Il insista pour que je prenne un désert et nous partageâmes un morceau de gâteau à deux. Après avoir fini, je me levais pour aller au toilette et le laissais seule. Je me recoiffais vite fait, effaçant les traces d'imperfections de mon maquillage léger et retournais à table. Lorsque je revins, je vis qu'il avait payé l'addition et était près à partir. Pendant que nous marchions dans la rue, je ne faisais que le réprimander pendant que monsieur se contenter de sourire.

L'après-midi que nous passâmes fut merveilleuse. Jamais un garçon n'avait été autant au petit soin pour moi. J'appréciais déjà énormément Joe, comme un ami bien entendu.

Je lui fis visiter tous les endroits que j'adorais, tous ceux où j'avais vécu mes plus beaux moments et, vers 20 heures, alors que le soleil se couchait, je l'emmenais sur la même plage que celle où nous avions été le soir du concert. Il se servi de nos nouveaux tee-shirt comme coussin, s'allongea, et m'étreignis doucement contre lui. Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers le ciel et, face à nous, le soleil disparaissait lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu d'artifice du mois de juillet débuta.

Nous ne parlions pas, parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il fut le premier à bouger, embrassant ma tempe.

_- That was almost a wonderful day._

Je rigolais et me retournais vers lui.

_- But you finally won._

_- What ?_

_- Your mission. You did it, you made me happier than ever._

_- And the night's not over yet._

Je le regardais, intriguée.

_- I wanna hear you sing._

_- No ! No way !_

Je me levais en vitesse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

_- Oh c'mon Hayley, I'm sure you're not that bad !_

_- I can't !_

_- Why ?_

_- I haven't my guitar._

_- Bad liar. Follow me !_

Il ramassa nos affaires en vitesse, attrapa ma main et se mit soudainement à courir. J'avais beau lui dire de s'arrêter, de lui demander où on allait, il se contentait de ne pas parler et de continuer sa course.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, je reconnu immédiatement la place. Je me tournais vers lui, interdite.

_- I am not gonna sing._

_- Of course you are._

_- You can't force me._

_- We'll see._

Il disparut de mon champ de vision et je vis, quelques minutes plus tard, un inconnu monter sur la scène avec une guitare.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, ce soir nous ne sommes pas très nombreux mais une jeune femme a bien accepté de venir nous chanter une petite chanson. S'il vous plaît, faites une ovation à Hayley !

J'écarquillais les yeux et fusillais Joe du regard en me dirigeant vers lui.

_- Are you fucking crazy ?_

_- You're going to be great ! _

_- I'm going to faint !_

_- You're an amazing guitarist, show them what you got !_

J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer tellement j'étais nerveuse de chanter. Je montais très lentement sur la scène et pris la guitare dans mes mains. Lorsque je m'approchais du micro, il grésilla, ce qui en fit rire certains. Je levais brusquement la tête vers le public, mal à l'aise, et aperçu Joe arborant un sourire confiant.

- Bonsoir, murmurais-je.

- On t'entend pas ! Cria quelqu'un.

- Hum...c'était pas prévue donc... je vais chanter pour mon frère ...c'est... c'est une chanson du groupe Foo Fighters ... elle s'appelle "My Hero".

Quelques personnes applaudirent et je commençais les premiers accords de guitare. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de tout mon cœur de faire disparaitre le public, et chantais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils en pensaient, j'avais peur de les regarder mais repenser à mon frère et lui dédicacer cette chanson me fit secrètement beaucoup de bien.

A la fin de la chanson, il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit. Puis, soudainement, et à ma plus grande surprise, les gens se levèrent, applaudirent, certains même sifflèrent. Je les remerciais, les saluais et descendis de la scène pour rejoindre Joe.

_- Fucking god Hayley, that was awesome !_

_- Thank you._

_- You have such a beautiful voice ! You should be the singer of your band !_

Je me contentais de sourire et il ne cessa de répéter combien ma prestation était excellente jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à notre point de départ, le restaurant.

_- Is it still the almost wonderful day ?_

_- Not anymore. It became the perfect day when you started to sing._

Je m'avançais vers lui et embrassais sa joue.

_- Good night Joe._

_- Night._

J'empoignais mon vélo et, lorsque je roulais, je passais à coter d'une fille qui semblait avoir un beug momentanée de parole.

- Hou ! Mathilde, je te parle ! Cria sa copine.

- Putain j'y crois pas Sofia, c'est Jared !

- Jared ? Où ça ?

- Droit devant !

Je me retournais vers la direction qu'elle désignait à son amie et aperçu Joe. Je rigolais, continuant ma route. Les ados sont vraiment étranges de nos jours.


	4. Chapter 4

**"**_Y__ou know enough to know the way_

_Six billion people just one name_

_I found tomorrow in today_

_Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change_**"**

- Maman ? ...

Je regardais la femme, accoudée au fauteuil dans le salon. Elle semblait endormie et je venais tout juste de rentrée de ma journée avec Joe. A chaque fois que je la voyais dans cette position, j'avais toujours peur de m'approcher et voir qu'elle ne dormait pas mais qu'elle était partie.  
>Je secouais la tête, chassant cette idée de mon esprit.<br>Juliet était allongée sur le canapé, près d'elle. La nounou avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle passerait dans quelques jours.  
>Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras. Instinctivement, ses bras agrippèrent mon cou. Je la portais jusque dans ma chambre et la posais sur mon lit. Julie n'aimait pas dormir seule, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars alors il était préférable que je reste avec elle au cas où elle se réveillerait.<br>Je descendis ensuite et portais cette fois le corps frêle et pâle de ma mère, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Ce ne fut pas gagné.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.  
>- Mam...Je... Je suis infirmière...<p>

Ma propre mère n'arrivait même plus à ce rappelé de sa première fille.

- Où est ma fille ?

Je la regardais, écarquillant les yeux.

- Pardon ?  
>- Où est Juliet ?<br>- Oh ... elle dort ...

Les docteurs disaient que les souvenirs les plus vieux étaient souvent les premiers à disparaitre. Je suppose que je faisais partie d'eux.  
>Je déposais ma mère sur son lit, lui donnais ses médicaments et refermais la porte derrière moi en sortant. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre, pris une douche rapide et me couchais près de ma sœur. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à ne pas la réveiller.<br>Alors que je comptais la prendre dans mes bras, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Je me levais en vitesse, courant presque, pour éviter de réveiller les endormis, et décrochais.

- Allô ?  
>- Hayley ?<br>- Papa ?  
>- Oui. Comment tu vas ?<br>- Bien.  
>- Tu tiens le coup ?<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
>- Si. Je t'ai laissé tout gérer à la maison.<br>- C'est pour de bonne raison, Papa.  
>- Comment va ta mère ?<br>- Elle ... elle va bien, je suppose.  
><em>- Hayley, what's wrong ?<em>

Mon père était américain. Maman l'avait rencontré lors d'un séjour à New York, elle avait fait ses études là-bas. Papa était ensuite venu habiter à Cannes lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de mon frère en gérant l'entreprise familiale en Amérique. Il ne devait d'ailleurs pas s'être rendu compte du décalage horaire.

- Rien papa, il est juste très tard.  
>- Oh ! Je suis désolé.<br>- Sa fait du bien d'entendre ta voix.  
>- Vous me manquez beaucoup.<br>- Toi aussi. Juliet a hâte de te revoir.  
>- Je serais bientôt là pour les vacances. Et tes études, tout va bien ?<br>- Oui. Mes examens sont dans quelques mois. Dès que je les aurais passé, j'obtiendrais ma licence et je pourrais arrêter.  
>- Tu as trouvé un emploi ?<br>- Hum ... tu te souviens de ce concert dont je t'ai parlé.  
><em>- Yeah.<em>  
>- Il est probable que le groupe ait été repéré par un producteur...<br>_- Oh ! Awesome !_  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu ne sembles pas du même avis que moi...  
>- Je ne veux pas laisser maman seule, même si elle ne se rappelle plus de moi. Et puis il y a Juliet, si je n'étais pas là, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Elle a tellement peur que maman oublie qui elle est.<br>- Tout se passera bien, _pumpkin_ . Mais n'oublie jamais une chose, tes rêves passent avant tout, d'accord ?  
>- Oui. Je t'aime papa.<br>- Moi aussi. Maintenant file dormir !

Je rigolais, lui dit au revoir et raccrochais.  
>Mon père et moi avions toujours été proches. Pas plus proche que ma mère et moi par le passé, bien entendu.<br>Lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, mon portable, sur la commode, était allumé. Il affichait un nouveau message d'un destinataire inconnu. Intriguée, je l'ouvris en me couchant sur mon lit.  
><em>"Hey beautiful ! <em>  
><em>Thank you for everything,<em>  
><em>Sweet dreams, Joe"<em>  
>Je souris comme une pauvre idiote devant mon écran et décidais de ne pas répondre.<br>Exténuée, je m'allongeais et pris ma sœur dans mes bras. Deux minutes plus tard, me voilà dans les bras de Morphée à trois heures du matin.

Le réveille sonna à huit heures. Je me levais toujours tôt pour pouvoir m'occuper de la maison et de ma famille.  
>Laissant Juliet endormie, je filais prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller, m'habillais rapidement d'un jeans et d'un débardeur blanc unie avant de descendre me préparer une tasse de café. Je préparais ensuite le petit déjeuner et, à neuf heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris, Kyle et Jesse entrèrent, embrassant chacun l'une de mes joues, et filèrent dans la cuisine ayant surement senti l'odeur des pancakes.<br>Je montais dans ma chambre, réveillais ma sœur et redescendis avec elle dans mes bras. Quand elle vit mes amis, elle sauta et se dirigea tout droit vers Kyle. Juliet avait toujours eu le béguin pour Kyle. Et celui-ci adorait par dessus tout la dorloté.

- On a appelé Andrew ! Fit soudainement Jesse alors qu'on commençait à manger.  
>- Ah...alors ?<br>- Il dit qu'il aimerait que tu chantes et que si c'est le cas, il nous fait signer tout de suite.  
>- Sérieusement ?<br>- Ouais, il dit qu'il adore notre son et que Paramore ferait un carton au USA.  
>- Au USA ?<br>- Bah oui, Fueled by ramen c'est en Amérique. On lui a parlé de nos examens, il a dit qu'il nous donne le contrat, on le lui renvoie par la poste et on voyage dès qu'on a fini nos études, c'est à dire dans trois mois.  
>- Tu vas voyager ? Demanda Juliet, anxieuse.<br>- Pas pour l'instant. Il faut que je réfléchisse les gars. Vous connaissez ma situation, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas décider de sa maintenant. Je sais que ça a toujours été notre rêve et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui mais il faut me donner un peu de temps.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a les contact avec nous, on a parlé de la situation à Andrew, il comprend tout à fait. Il t'a d'ailleurs laissé son numéro si tu veux parler de tout ce qui se passera ensuite.<br>- Sa peut nous faire gagner de l'argent Hayley, beaucoup d'argent. Tu pourras mettre ta mère dans un centre de soin.  
>- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Vous pouvez garder Juliet ce matin ? J'ai besoin de sortir.<br>- Bien sur ! Répondit Kyle en se jetant sur ma sœur qui éclata de rire.

Je rassemblais mes affaires, pris mes clés, adressais un sourire rassurant à Jesse qui c'était rendu compte que mon morale n'allait pas au plus fort, et sortis.  
>Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Tant que je marchais, ça m'importait peu.<br>Au bout de vingt minutes, je décidais de me rendre à la plage. J'adorais m'asseoir sur le sable et regarder l'horizon. Sa me permettait de réfléchir et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire à ce moment.  
>Lorsque je me posais sur le sable déjà un peu chaud, j'enlevais mes chaussures et repliais mes jambes contre mon torse. Je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que je pleurais. Comment pouvais-je choisir entre ma famille et mon rêve ? Aucune solution n'était la bonne.<br>Je sentis mon portable vibrer et le sortis. Je ne regardais pas le nom affiché sur l'écran et répondis automatiquement, c'était surement Jesse ou Kyle.

- Allô ?  
>- Hayley ?<br>- Oui ?  
><em>- That's Joe !<em>  
><em>- Oh hi !<em>  
><em>- Are you okay ? <em>_You have a strange voice._  
><em>- Everything's fine.<em>

Malheureusement ma voix trahissait mes émotions. Je ne pu retenir un sanglot, ce qu'il entendit.

_- Where are you ?_  
><em>- I'm ... at the beach. Same than yesterday<em>  
><em>- Okay, stay there, I'm on my way.<em>  
><em>- No ! I'm fine !<em>  
><em>- Look, just don't move and stop saying you're fine when you're obviously not. <em>_I'll be here in 5 minutes._

Je ne répondis pas et gardais le téléphone en main jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il sortit d'une voiture, non loin de l'endroit où j'étais, et me repéra facilement. Je me levais difficilement et, lorsqu'il fut devant moi, je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Il ne parla pas mais s'assit sur le sable et me garda dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer la vérité. Pourtant, il avait tellement été honnête avec moi depuis le début que je la lui devais.  
><strong><br>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"**__S__omething I'll never know,_

_And I have to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty..._

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now__**"**_

Pendant plus de vingt minutes, je n'avais pas osé ouvrir la bouche. Enfermée entre les bras de Joe, je ne cessais de pleurer. Toutes mes solutions étaient mauvaises et je savais que je devais faire un choix au plus vite.

_- You're okay ?_

Pourquoi "ça va" était toujours la première question qu'une personne posait ? Les larmes ne suffisaient-elles pas à fournir une réponse pour moi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentais d'essuyer mes joues en fixant l'horizon.

_- Why are you crying ?_

_- I'm lost._

_- What ?_

_- I have to choose between my family and my career and I can't._

_- Wait...that's why you cry ?_

Je soufflais, me levant.

_- You can't understand._

_- Then explain me._

_- I...it's...not a good idea._

_- Why ?_

C'était vraiment une erreur d'avoir répondu à ce coup de téléphone. De l'avoir autoriser à entrer dans ma vie.

Je baissais la tête et commençais à marcher vers mon vélo quand Joe attrapa mon poignet, me forçant à me retourner vers lui.

_- You can't just left like this._

_- Why not ?_

_- Hayley, I'm really worry about you._

_- You shouldn't, I'm fine._

_- Okay, stop saying that. I know you are not fine and I want to know why._

_- You're not going to leave me alone, are you ?_

Il se contenta de sourire à ma remarque.

_- A producer called a friend of mine. He told him he wanted Paramore to work for Fueled by ramen, a record company. He wanted us to move to America._

_- That's awesome !_

_- No, it's not !_

Il me fixa, intrigué, alors qu'une nouvelle larme déferlée sur ma joue.

_- My dad travel all the time because of his job and I have a little sister, she's seven. I have to take care of her. I can't let her alone._

_- Where's your mom ?_

_- She..._

Avouer la vérité à quelqu'un qui n'était encore qu'un étranger ou inventer un gros mensonge, voilà tout mon dilemme.

_- She left when I was five._

Il rigola doucement. Je levais brusquement la tête vers lui. En quoi un mensonge aussi pitoyable et abominable était-il drôle ?

_- You're lying._

_- What ?_

_- Have you ever notice, when you put your hand in your hair like that and you flushed at the same time, it means you're lying._

Okay, peut-être un peu plus perspicace que prévue le Joe.

_- Is it that bad ?_

_- I don't know if I can tell you the truth._

_- Why ? _

Je ne répondis pas.

_- Don't you trust me ?_

Bonne question. Lui faisais-je seulement confiance ? Après tout, n'était-il pas un simple étranger ? Dans quelques mois, je ne serais qu'un simple souvenir de vacance, souvenir oublier.

_- My mom is sick. I have to take care of her too._

_- What do you mean by sick ?_

_- She has an Alzheimer..._

_- What ?_

_- The doctors diagnosed the disease a year ago. _

_- Is there a cure ?_

_- Unfortunately no. She lose slowly her memory._

_- Is that the only reason that make you stay here ? She can be in a hospital._

_- See that ? You don't understand ! I can't let her alone ! My sister is just seven. Every day she cry because she's afraid that my mom forget her like she forgot me. I live with my mom and she think I'm a fucking nurse. My sister can't grew up without me because she has only me and no one else. My dad can't be here, he has to work. We don't have enough money that's why mommy can't be in an hospital, it's too expensive._

J'avais parlé d'une traite, sans lui laisser le temps de placer une phrase.

Il était face à moi, dérouté par tant de révélation. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la situation soit aussi catastrophique.

_- I'm sorry..._

Et voilà une autre phrase à ajouter dans la liste mots à bannir.

_- I probably should go. Thanks for coming..._

J'attrapais mon sac et m'empressais de partir. J'allais jusque devant le digital caf3 et m'assis à une de leur table en plein air. Après avoir pris commande, un serveur m'apporta un frappucino et une salade de fruit.

J'avalais distraitement le liquide, peu fière de ma fuite.

Je n'avais pas peur qu'il découvre la vérité sur ma vie, pas du tout. J'étais juste effrayée que cet part de mon histoire le fasse fuir comme tant d'autres avaient fuit devant autant de responsabilité.

Je soufflais et avalais un morceau de mangue avec lequel je faillis m'étouffer quand je vis la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Je me baissais sur mon siège, espérant qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Après tout, nous ne nous étions vu qu'une fois.

La personne attrapa un sachet sur le comptoir et ressortit après avoir payé.

_- Hayley ?_

Une minute ... il connait mon nom ?

Je levais la tête vers l'homme et le vit se diriger vers moi.

_- Aren't you supposed to be with my brother right now ?_

Je souris tristement et le laissais s'asseoir face à moi.

_- I ran away._

_- Seriously ?_

Au moins ma fuite en faisait rire un.

_- He probably looking for me..._

_- I should call him._

_- No !_

Il me regarda, intrigué par ma réaction.

_- I...I told him something about me...a secret I never told to anybody. I ... I'm sure he doesn't want to see me again._

_- Are you kidding me ? Jared really cares about you !_

_- Joe._

_- What ?_

_- You made a mistake. You said Jared instead of Joe._

_- ...Joe ?_

_- Joseph... you know, your brother..._

Pourquoi m'observait-il fixement, hésitant entre le rire et l'exaspération ?

_- I'm sorry, it's just ... I thought I said Joe but I was obviously thinking to my friend Jared when I told you that._

_- Oh... for a second I thought you were crazy._

_- Well thanks Hayley !_

_- How do you know my name ?_

_- J...Joe can't stop talking about you. I mean he is really in love with your voice._

Je rigolais.

_- Really ?_

_- Yeah ! He said you have a band but you don't want to sing for now._

_- Well apparently he talk to much._

L'homme sourit et piqua un morceau de mandarine dans ma salade.

_- So who's the older ?_

_- Me. _

_- Are you an actor as Joe ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour une raison qui m'échappa.

_- Not at all. I'm a musician._

_- Oh ! Which instrument ?_

_- Drum kit._

_- That's awesome ! I always wanted to know how to play drum ! _

_- You'll see, it's really easy._

_- You say that because you're a drummer._

Il rigola.

_- So, I know Joe, you know me but I don't know you..._

_- Sorry Lady, let me introduce myself. _

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte d'identité. Il la posa devant moi, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire.

_- As you can read, my name is Shannon. Don't make a comment about my age please. Hum...what can I tell you about me... I'm a huge fan of photography, I can't go out without my camera. I can't live without music. I really enjoy girls but I'm not flirting with you. I love my brother. I don't know if he told you but our father left when we were young so there's just him, my mother and I._

Je ne pu retenir un énorme sourire et rigolais franchement.

_- So you two are very close ?_

_- Yes. Sometimes I can be very protective and he hates that._

_- I'm a bit like you with my younger sister._

_- How old is she ?_

_- Seven._

_- A little Hayley, how cute !_

Je rigolais, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Shannon était vraiment comme Joe, aussi amusant l'un que l'autre.

Il voulut parler mais sa sonnerie de portable l'en empêcha. Il le sortit et gloussa, pour une raison qui m'échappa, lorsqu'il répondit.

_- Hey Bro' ! _

Fuck...

_- Oh ... okay Joe ! ... Yes, I'm with her ... Woah slows down, she's fine..._ _Huh, let me check ... The digital caf3. Okay, cya !_

Je me levais en vitesse, rassemblais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à partir quand Shannon me poussa sur ma chaise, m'obligeant à m'asseoir.

_- He said he's sorry._

Je ne répondis pas.

_- Don't run away. You two need to talk._

_- I don't want to see him._

_- Yes you do. You're such a bad liar !_

_- Shut up !_

_- C'mon Hayley, just a few minutes._

_- No._

_- Gosh, you're so fucking stubborn !_

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, ce qu'il trouva plutôt amusant à en voir son visage.

_- Anyway, it's too late. He's already here._

Je me retournais directement et aperçu Joe face à moi à la fois inquiet, triste et en colère.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'enfuir une nouvelle fois...


End file.
